


Come Over Here

by iLibra



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas party at motherbase, Fluff, Kaz is desperate, Kisses under the mistletoe, M/M, Ocelot is just teasing, Venom doesn't get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLibra/pseuds/iLibra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple Christmas party at motherbase is making Kaz a nervous wreck. Venom doesn't get it and Ocelot get's it too damn well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Over Here

If Kaz wasn't still finding it difficult to get around, he would have been pacing the room anxiously. Instead he just stared at the tiny mistletoe he had just hung up in the corner of the big mess hall.  
"This is a stupid idea." Kaz thought, biting his lower lip and thinking about taking it down again. They would throw a Christmas party that night, but it was still too early for anyone to be here yet. Kaz had made sure nobody saw the struggles he had to go through while he tried to hang up the little green leaves. He awkwardly stomped with his crutch on the ground and quickly left the room, making sure that nobody was around to see him. He decided that he had put too much effort into putting it up there to just take it down again.

A few hours later the mess hall was filled with music and friendly chatter. The whole room was decorated with red and golden ornaments and there was a lot of food and drinks from all over the globe available for the Diamond Dogs. Everyone was enjoying themselves, except for Kaz who was standing in a corner, nervously looking around the room. He made sure to hang the mistletoe in a corner where you couldn't actually see it until you stood right under it, to prevent any other soldiers to get any ideas. How he wanted to get an actual kiss with all the other soldiers around wasn't something he had thought about yet. The Boss had to be here any minute now, since Kaz had cleared his schedule for today. He cursed himself internally, feeling like a little schoolgirl who's waiting for her date on prom night.

But after some more minutes of waiting Venom finally stepped through the door. He was dressed in his usual attire but with the addition of a red Christmas hat, like the ones a lot of other soldiers were wearing tonight. Kaz also spotted Ocelot coming in, just behind Venom, but Ocelot immediately struck up a conversation with a soldier as Venom wandered further into the party.

At first Snake stood in the big room, looking a bit lost and Kaz wanted to shout his name to get him to come over, when a few of the older Diamond Dogs went to their Boss and started a conversation. Kaz was a bit unsure of what to do, since he didn't want to interrupt them in their conversation right away. So he just went to the buffet and didn't even bother to take a plate, since he couldn't really walk around with it anyway. Leaning against the table he took some little things and popped them directly into his mouth, chewing absentmindedly.

When he finally decided that he'd waited long enough to casually approach Venom, Kaz very slowly made his way to him.

"I need to talk to the boss for a moment, if you won't mind, recruits." Kaz said, standing next to Snake and looking at the others with a stern expression. The other soldiers immediately retreated and went on to greet some of their comrades.

"What is it Kaz?" Venom asked with a warm smile on his face. Kaz tried his best to look as casual as possible and apparently failed miserably at it, because Snake's smile turned into a worried expression.

"I just... could we talk over there for a second?" Kaz said with a vague gesture in the direction of the corner. Venom let his gaze wander other the room for a moment.

"Why can't you tell me here? I'm sure nobody's listening in." Snake said eventually with a confused look at his second in command.

Damn. This wasn't working.

Kaz wanted to card a hand through his hair, but remembered that he would probably just smack his crutch in Venom's face if he did that, so he settled for looking around the room nervously.

"Well, nether mind then. We can talk about business later." Kaz lied with a forced laugh.

They indulged in some casual talk after that and Kaz tried to slowly step toward the direction of the corner he wanted them both to be, but it wasn't working. Venom just wasn't following him and Kaz had to step back to him every few minutes, because he was standing too far away from him.

When Kaz finally decided to use more drastic methods, he gently pulled at Venom's sleeve and tried to pull him in the right direction. When Snake made a confused sound, Kaz let out a short sigh.

"I need to show you something over there, Boss." the blond tried to convince him, and to his surprise Venom actually started to follow him in the direction he wanted. They were only a few feet away, when an all too familiar voice approached them.

"Merry Christmas, Boss!" Kaz could hear behind them and clenched his jaw, when he saw Ocelot walking toward them, a matching red Christmas hat complimenting his trademark red scarf.

"Ah, thanks Ocelot. Merry Christmas." Venom answered with a smile. They had stopped walking and when Ocelot looked at Kaz's hand, that was still gripping Venom's sleeve for balance, Kaz quickly put his crutch on the ground again, letting his gaze wander over the room and avoiding Ocelot's eyes.

"So, how do you like the party, Boss?" Ocelot tried to keep Snake's attention, giving Kaz an evil grin, even though Kaz was still pointedly ignoring his gaze, apparently knowing all too well what Kaz was trying to do.

"Oh, it's great. I'm sure it will boost staff morale." Venom said, taking the cup of Eggnog Ocelot was holding out to him. Since Kaz felt a bit like a third wheel, he quietly made his way to some other recruits, and tried to distract himself with a bit of smalltalk, but he was only able to listen to half of the things that the others told him. He kept glancing over to the spot where Ocelot and Venom were standing and talking, earning him an evil smirk from the blond Russian. Kaz couldn't hold in a flustered huff, because Ocelot apparently had a lot of fun teasing him.

Kaz let out a deep sigh and decided to try one last time, before he would give up. He went to Snake and Ocelot again, who were laughing about some odd joke that probably only they could get. Kaz cleared his throat a few times, until he had Venom's full attention.

“Boss, you have to come with me, it's really important.” Kaz urged him again, tugging at his sleeve a few times, not minding Ocelot's curious look at this gesture. He really hoped his sunglasses were hiding the desperate expression he had on his face.

“Kaz, just tell me what you wanna say.” Venom sighed, apparently not getting the concept of private conversations. From the corner of his eye Kaz could see Ocelot holding a hand over his mouth to suppress the chuckle he couldn't hold back any longer and Kaz's face flushed deep red. Kaz swallowed hard, not knowing what to do now and nervously dragging his crutch over the ground a few times.

“No, just... forget it.” Kaz said, biting his lip and quickly walked away to the other side of the mess hall. This really was a stupid idea and Kaz couldn't believe that he had embarrassed himself in front of Ocelot, who would probably mock him for weeks because of this. He walked to the buffet again, specifically to where the booze was standing. If he couldn't get a kiss, he would at least get drunk.

Still working on his first cup, Kaz dared a glance at Venom and Ocelot, who were still standing in the same spot. Kaz could see Ocelot whispering something in Venom's ear, glancing over at Kaz a few times. Kaz's gut filled with anger, assuming that he was probably telling Venom how ridiculous and embarrassing Kaz's attempt to get him under the mistletoe was. He drained his second cup when he could see Ocelot pushing Snake in a certain direction of the room and the color drenched from his face when he noticed which corner of the room he was walking to. Kaz's face changed into a grimace, when Snake was finally standing in the corner he wanted him to be all evening, but with the wrong man standing next to him.

He almost stormed over, when he saw Ocelot gesturing for Venom to stay where he was. To Kaz's surprise, Ocelot then turned around and walked to where Kaz was standing, near the buffet. Ocelot gave him a cocky grin, when he was standing right before him, pulling his revolver out of it's holster and twirling it around his finger like he did so often. Kaz just couldn't do anything but let his gaze wander between Ocelot and Venom, who was still standing in the corner, just as confused as Kaz. When Kaz still didn't move, Ocelot clicked his tongue.

“Now get over there, or are you gonna chicken out now?” Ocelot said, yet another smirk on his face. Kaz blushed, opening his mouth several times, but unable to think of anything to say to that. So he just let out a huff and started walking over to the corner where Snake was standing, who was still looking utterly dumbfounded.

Kaz tried to steady his stance as best as he could with his bad leg and cleared his throat. When Venom looked at him confused, Kaz simply looked above them both, to the place where the green mistletoe was hanging. When he looked at Venom again, Kaz's face flushed in a deep red again, seeing him look at the mistletoe with a warm smile on his face. Kaz's heart was hammering like crazy in his chest and he was almost about to turn on his heels and leave, when Venom suddenly pulled the Christmas hat from his own head and put it on Kaz's instead.

Not taking his hands from the rim of the hat, Venom leaned in and rewarded Kaz with his long awaited kiss under the mistletoe. Kaz thought he could pass out any moment, when he was suddenly awfully aware of the amount of other people that were standing only some feet away from them. When Snake started to move his lips against Kaz's he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to focus only on the feeling in his gut, that was spreading warmth throughout his whole body.

As soon as it began, it was over, and Kaz couldn't hold in the low whine that came out of his mouth when their lips disconnected. Venom leaned to the side, whispering something in Kaz's ear in his low voice.

“Merry Christmas, Kaz. We better save the rest for later.” he said, giving him a confident smile. When somebody called Snake's name, from the other end of the room, he gave Kaz one last pat on the cheek and made his way to the soldier calling for him. Kaz couldn't do anything but look after him, letting a hazy gaze wander over the crowd of people. When he spotted Ocelot again, the Russian was giving him a thumbs up, with his usual cocky grin on his face. Kaz's face was still painted in red and he let his gaze drop to the ground, not being able to make eye contact with anyone.

He stayed for a few more hours, but then went back to his quarters, when he had had enough to drink. When he laid down in his bed eventually, he traced the line of his lips with his fingers absentmindedly. He only now noticed that he was still wearing the Christmas hat, Venom had put on his head, and he slowly slipped the fabric down, holding the hat to his chest. Kaz let out the sigh he had been holding in for a while. Now he could do nothing but hope that this “later” would come very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and Merry Christmas! <3
> 
> This was inspired by a post from otpprompts on tumblr!  
> Again big thanks to [tsudoku_library](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tsund0ku_library) for beta reading <3
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments or write me on tumblr! ( [ilibra.tumblr.com](http://ilibra.tumblr.com) )
> 
> Happy holidays everyone (Even though I'm a bit late, sorry for that!)


End file.
